


Mon Ellie

by edmy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Fluff, réconfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmy/pseuds/edmy
Summary: Un one shot sur Ellie et Joel, Je ne vais pas faire dans l’originalité Ellie à des cauchemars tout comme Joel  du réconfort avec beaucoup de fluff comme j’aime. Enjoy ;)





	

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu’ils étaient arrivés à Jackson, six mois qu’ils avaient arrêté de courir et de craindre pour leur vie. L’adaptation à une vie plus paisible ne fut pas sans mal les premiers temps. Ellie dormait avec un couteau sous son oreiller par crainte que la ville ne sois assiégée par des infectés, voir pire, des bandits. Joel essayait de la rassurer en lui disant que cet endroit était  sûr et que son frère Tommy tenait la ville à main de maître. A vrai dire Joel n’était pas non plus très rassuré, en disant ces paroles il cherchait  sûrement quelque part à se convaincre qu’ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité.

Tard dans le silence de la nuit, Joel faisait sa ronde habituelle. Il n’avait jamais aussi mal dormi, même quand il était à l’extérieur dans la nature sauvage. Un flingue accroché à sa ceinture, il commençait sa ronde à l’extérieur autour de leur maison. Une fois son tour fini, il prenait un moment pour s’asseoir sur le perron et écouter le carillon bercé par le vent et le chant des cigales. A l’intérieur Il vérifiait chaque pièce de la maison, chaque porte fermée soigneusement à double tour. Pour finir son rituel, comme tout les soirs depuis six mois, il passait par la chambre d’Ellie, afin de  vérifier  que la jeune adolescente dormait en toute tranquillité. Il s’approchait d’elle sans faire de bruit afin de récupérer délicatement le couteau sous son oreiller pour le déposer sur la table de nuit. A la lumière de la lune il pouvait voir son doux visage se crisper. _Encore un cauchemar._

Joel  sentit son cœur se serrer et laissa s’échapper un soupire. Il se sentait impuissant face à ses cauchemars. Il aurait voulut les effacer pour elle, il aurait voulut effacer toutes les choses horribles qu’elle avait du voir pendant ces quinze années. _Sarah à eu de la chance._ Oui Sarah avait eu de la chance de grandir dans un monde où sa seule préoccupation était d’aller à l’école ou de savoir quel films était à l’affiche le week end. Ellie n’as pas eu cette chance, courir ou mourir était son fardeau.

Il admirait la jeune fille. Joel  la regardait souvent comme si c’était la plus belle chose au monde, un Joyau précieux qu’il devait absolument garder près de lui. _Mon Ellie._

 _« Shhh »_ dit-t’il tout en se penchant pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Immédiatement son visage se détendit, son souffle repris un rythme normal à son contact. Joel remonta le drap jusqu’à sa poitrine. Il prit le chemin du couloir tout en referment la porte derrière lui, en lui jetant un dernier regard.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_«  papa ! j’ai peur aide moi »_

_« je suis là ma chérie. Tout vas bien »_

Plainte, gémissement.

_« J’ai mal ! »_

_« je sais, je.. je vais stopper ça. Reste avec moi. Sarah ? »_

_« ouvre les yeux bébé. Sarah ? Non non ! Ouvre les yeux Sarah »_

Au loin une voix familière

_« Joel ! réveille toi ! Joel ouvre les yeux ! »_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Joel ouvrit ses yeux. En sueur, respiration haletante comme si il avait couru un marathon. Ellie était debout à ses côtés ne sachant pas quoi faire et se balançant d’un pied à l’autre. Ses yeux étaient pleins d’inquiétude.

_« Putain Joel tu hurlait à la mort tu m’as fait une de ces peur. »_

Il s’assit au bord du lit retirant son t-shirt pour épongé la sueur de son front et de son torse, tout en se levant de son lit ignorant Ellie. Il parcourut la pièce afin de prendre un nouveau t-shirt dans sa commode.

_« Ton cauchemar était intense cette foi-ci… »_

Joel se surpris à sourire, il rejoignit son lit en s’asseyant au rebord et leva les yeux vers elle.

_« Tu... comment  tu sais que.. »_

_« Je viens souvent m’assurer que tout vas bien pour toi. Comme tu le fais pour moi. »_

Un silence s’installa entre eux. Ellie s’approcha un peut plus de lui, elle aurait voulu le toucher afin de le rassurer. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, encore choqué par son rêve. Ellie se doutait qu’il rêvait de Sarah. Elle fit un pas de plus, se retrouvant face à  lui. Hésitante, elle toucha son visage avec ses petites mains gelées. Joel les pris immédiatement savourant leur douceur. Un soupire lourd sorti de ses lèvres, il n’avait pas remarqué qu’il retenait son souffle. Il plaça un baisé dans sa paume. Elle caressa ses cheveux grisonnant.

_« Je suis là Joel. Tout va bien maintenant. »_

 Joel et Ellie aimaient ces moments privilégiés qu’eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.  Leur vies entière n’avait été que lutte, la survie passait avant la tendresse. Une fois qu’ils avaient pu poser bagage à Jackson, leur relation avait prit une autre facette. Ils n’avaient tout simplement pas de mot pour la décrire. Pour Joel elle était toute sa vie maintenant. Elle comblait ce manque qu’il ressentait depuis vingt années. Il pensait ne plus revoir le bonheur, il pensait qu’un jour il finirait tué par les Infectés ou des bandits.  Il aimait Sarah est il l’aimera jusqu’à son dernier souffle mais Ellie était sa rédemption. Il ne voulait pas d’autre amour que le sien.

Délicatement elle prit place à ses côtés, se glissant dans les draps frais. Joel la pris dans ses bras,elle se nicha directement contre sa poitrine sentant son odeur agréable. Joel fourra son nez dans ses cheveux en bataille respirant Ellie. _Mon Ellie_. Il commenca a fredonner un air tout en la berçant dans ses bras. Puis quelques paroles sortirent de sa bouche. Ellie savourait ce moment, Joel ne chantait jamais en sa présence. Elle l’avait surpris deux ou trois fois fredonner mais quand il remarqua sa présence il s’arrêta, sûrement par timidité.

 _« Riprendere il cammino insieme… Con te continuerà.. Guardare indietro, guardare avanti._  
_il mio amore »_

Ellie n’avait jamais rien entendu d’aussi beau.

_« Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ? »_

Joel sourit timidement

 _« ça veut dire que je t’aime. »_ le cœur d’Ellie se fendit de bonheur, elle referma ses yeux savourant les paroles de Joel.

**Author's Note:**

> « Riprendere il cammino insieme… Con te continuerà.. Guardare indietro, guardare avanti. il mio amore »  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rp_uamlS2EY
> 
> « Reprendre le chemin avec toi. Ensemble on continuera. Regarder en nous, regarder notre avenir. Mon amour. » 
> 
> Paroles d’une des musiques de Eros Ramazotti qui ma particulièrement inspiré j’ai juste rajouté « mio amore » aux paroles. Il ma sembler fun que le texan Joel chante en Italien ^^


End file.
